


a journey to love

by Misslokithranduil69



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslokithranduil69/pseuds/Misslokithranduil69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im bad with summeries  basicly  an aidean fic they meet at the beginning of the journey for the hobbit movies they become best pals and something mooore   lolll its as i said im bad with this  oviously i dont know them and any of the other people in this  this is just my imagination running wild  its my first storie so here i go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had been nervous on his first day on set but nothing could beat the stress he was now feeling at the idea of speaking to his cast mate about the feelings he hoped were returned.  
You see his castmate and on screen 'brother' had become his best mate in such a short period of time that Dean soon realised that not only did he find Aidan nice and funny but he loved him with every ounce of his being.  
Dean didnt want to acknowledge it at first since well he knew his friend didnt return the feelings and Dean knew this for a fact because Aidan was dating a woman.  
But recently the woman had broke off the Relationship and Aidan had turned to him for comfort and company now dean would never take advantage of the situation but he could no longer deny his heart he first made sure to hide as much as possible what he felt .  
One day however, he could no longer keep it Inside he went to the one other person he felt completely at ease with and that was Luke evans .  
it was early morning on a day they both had off when he woke up that morning he found himself walking in the same way he would walk if he had to go to prostetics and he was so lost in his head that he wa never noticed the other actor was there and literaly walked right into him.  
-oye Deano where are you heading too so early ? asked luke  
oh hey sorry mate said Dean i was lost in though said nervously Dean.  
-yes i noticed said luke chuckling a bit who is the Lucky lady my deano asked luke  
-humm whaaaa started to reply Dean  
\- oh come on mate you can tell me  
-well she isnt a lady and i can tell you that He isnt interested in me-dean said tentavely suddenly regretting it and looking for a way out .  
Luke put a hand on his shoulder and motioned for dean to follow him  
Dean followed luke  
luke brough him to his trailer and motionned for him to come in  
-here ladie I think this kind of conversation calls for privacy now if you dont want to tell me his name or anything like that i understand and respect that but just know that i will never repeat a word of what you tell me here to anyone said luke  
giving dean a reasuring smile.  
Dean paused for a second and before he even realised it everything came out Dean just told luke everything it's like nothing was holding him anymore like having to keep his feelings a secret had been to heavy for him to carry anymore .  
when Dean finished talking he just put his head down not wanting to look at his coworker and friend afraid of his reaction to the whole thing.  
Luke hated to see the other man like this and he understood fully how he was feeling torn between wanting to express his true feelings on a roof top and wanting to crawl Under a rock and hide forever there not wanting to be rejected for feeling like this.  
Luke did the only thing he could think of right then and there and hugged his friend and telling him everything was going to be just fine that he was there for him and that he would help in whatever way he could.  
Dean leaned into the hug and let go of every emotion he had bottled up and just cried liluke was there holding him and rocking him.  
later that day luke and Dean where walking around the trailers  
and luke turned to Dean and asked him if it was his first crush on a man .  
-Dean blushed and looked away and said yeah he kinda is .  
It was now 10 pm they had walked ack to his trailer and were both sitting deep in thought  
-I have to find a way of letting him know suddenly said Dean  
\- well I think that ais a perfect idea said luke glad to see Dean push through  
then Dean looked up and smiled i will tell him next time we get thogether well ill try  
luke laughed and said dont worry how it comes out just speak from the heart it will come out how its meant to come out.  
They finally said good night to one another both realising that thhey had an early call tommorow  
Dean hugged luke thanking him for the advice luke just smiled at him and told Dean he was happy to be there for him and that if ever he needed to talk before reveiling his feelings he was more than welcome to come by.  
Dean left feeling lighter knowing someone else knew his heart.


	2. getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title of the chapter says it all

chapter 2  
Dean woke up the next day feeling very light all the worries and cares of hiding what he felt for Aidan were gone he wasnt going to scream it at the top of his lungs just yet but he at least felt better about the whole thing.   
Dean made his way to the makup trailer and sat at his chair   
he greated his make up artist a Young kiwi artist named maria she always made him laugh she was just so sweet and kind.   
he was so wrapped up in her story he never heared aidan come in and sit down in the chair next to him.   
when he finally heared him he kinda studdered a little and blushed thankfully the make up was practicly all applied so it didnt show.   
-how are doing mate asked Aidan  
-not to nad aid-how are you doing asked Dean.  
\- well im super its a perfect day i think   
-hum you where not in yesterday i stopped by your trailer i wanted to Watch a movie i guess you had plans added aidan   
\- well no aidan i was out i spent the day with luke but you should of texted us we could of hung out all three of us you know could of been fun said Dean.  
-yeah next time answered quickly aidan   
\- but hey wanna Watch that movie tonight aid asked a little hopefully Dean   
\- sure thing deano we could do that answered aidan.  
now the rest of the day took forever in deans mind peter was asking for to many takes more than necdessary   
when they took a lunch break Dean was floating he was picturing finally being alone with aidan   
he was so deep in though that he did not notice the presence of tluke coming towards him   
hey deano said luke   
Dean jumped and had th e i just got caught red handed look witch made luke laugh Dean hit the yougng actor and laughed with him.  
then dean got very serious and told luke of the developping story with Aidan.  
-wow Deano thats super cool im so happy but hey dont force the words out if they dont come out right now it doesnt make you weak believe me when the time is right they will come and you will knooow its the right time added luke   
thanks mate answered Dean  
finally the day ended Dean was so happy he didnt even wait for peter to finish what he was saying and just ran to the make up trailer   
no one said anything he just finished up and the rest of the cast left only luke knew why dean left so quicckly.  
Dean was still in the make up trailer he ha whas having a hard time sitting still and hus make up artist was s trying to get vevery thing off.   
Dean please i cant reach everywhere if you keep moving like this.  
-yeah mate sit still said aidan in a mocking way   
-hearing Aidan's sweet voice had an instant calming effect on Dean much to the relief of mary who did not associate the sudden change in behavior to aidan but figured Dean had just snapped out of whatever he had been going through.  
2 hours later Dean and aidan were in Dean's trailer with a large pizza and two beers in front of them the movie p was playing but dean was not getting in the movie being so close to the person who made his worldshine was very distracting .  
when they finally ate enough Aidan got up and put the pizza away   
now it wasnt weird for them to go lie down while watching a movie so thats what they did Deans heart was jumping but he managed to make it without showing anything.   
they laid down and continued to Watch the movie without any of the two realising what was happening they got closer to each other it was dean who put his head on aidans shoulder both men relaxed into a confortable weird hug and just watched the rest of the movie without moving just enjoying the moment


	3. with morning come some clarity

\- the next morning it was Aidan who woke up first the movie was a long time over both he and Dean had wrapped themselves in a weird hug where it was really hard to know who's body started where and where the other one ended. Aidan took this time to just look at his best mate they had a good thing going and he felt blessed to have Dean in his life.  
Aidan put his head back on Dean's shoulder and he heared Dean sigh and whisper his name.   
At that time Aidan did not understand why his Inside got all happy at hearing this so he just pushed it aside and went back to sleep in the arms of his friend happy and content.   
hours later they both woke up and giggled as they got untangled both very happy and rested .   
what was good about the friendship they had was that no words where needed none watsoever they could relate without having to speak out loud what was bugging or hurting them and also if they were happy they just knew what the other was feeling it was that kind of bond that had formed between them .  
they decided without reallyy speaking that breakfast was going to be here in Deans trailer  
usually the boys would meet up for breakfast at the canteen and talk about the plans they had on the day off but aidan and Dean agreed that on this day they would just stay in .   
they knew each other so well that they each picked tasks to do in order to get the breakfast ready  
Aidan started thinking about the friendships that he had gained he was so grateful of having met Dean some days he wondered if dean knew how things had took a turn for the better for him ever since Dean had come into his life and how just seeing his friend made Aidans's day good.   
Dean on the other hand was just so happy and trying to work up the courage to speak his heart to Aidan and the words were not coming to him every thing was either too cliche or to mushy or didnt make sense .   
finally dean just gave up trying and enjoyed being next to his friend they both came out of their toughts by a loud pounding on the door   
\- hey love birds you joining us for breakfast-that was none other than the hobbit martin Freeman.   
no martin we got a bad case of the grumps this morning answered Aidan laughing as he replied to their fellow cast mate.  
martin laughed and left whishing them a good day .  
Aidan turned back to look at dean who was trying not to laugh at what aidan had replied to martin.   
For a moment aidan and Dean were in a bubble one Dean would like to forever be in if that meant being in it with aidan.   
what Dean did not realise was that at that very moment Aidan finally put words on what he had been feeling for the last month. Aidan finally realised that not only was Dean his best friend but he was in love with his best friend.   
but surely Aidan though Dean couldnt love him. After Breakfast they talked about the plan for the day   
both aidan and Dean didnt have anything planned and neither of them really wanted to go out.   
they both wanted to stay in the other ones presence.   
ive got an ideaa said Aidan we can go to my trailer and Watch telly he said .   
Dean laughed and said but Aid' we can do that here pointing at his trailer and t.v   
Aidan though for a moment and said yeah but i dont have any clothes here and well i wanna change pointing to the clothes he was still wearing from yesterday.   
an hour later  
Dean was knocking on aidans trailer door   
Aidan opened the door Dean nearly fell over Aidan had not bothered putting clothes on so he was wearing only a towel.   
Aidan let dean in and motionned for Dean to sit while he went to go get dressed   
Dean wanted to tell aidan he could stay like that with only a towel but yeah he decided it was better to to keep quiet.  
The rest of the day was spent in aidans trailer they watched movies and talked about everything both not wanting tommorow to come they didnt want the world to come between them   
they loved there cast mates but both needed to be with each other and felt like what they had belonged to them and no one else.   
if only they could tell each other how they felt


	4. some revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get some time off aaand some feeling bubble over

the next few weeks went very quickly and none of the main cast had any real time off until finally they came to the end of filming block one and everyone got four weeks off.   
-wow deano 4 weeks what will we do asked aiden on there last day before the long break   
\- dont know aid' go home for a bit i suppose what about you   
\- im staying here i dont really feel like packing and un packing answered aidan   
like a flash Dean just got an idea   
-hey Aid' why dont you come and stay with me i could show you around new zealand and we could spend some time togethwer outside of set dean said trying to not sound eager.   
well deano i wouldnr want to intrude   
\- you wouldnt aid   
well then i believe we got ourselves a plan for the time off both smiled   
yes we do now lets get this day finished so we can begin the party time right   
as it usullaly is the last day seemed to take forever both aidan and dean got in trouble with peter they couldnt concentrate they kept thinking about being far from set with there best mate   
both pictured themselves in the arms of the other.   
a few hours later peter yelled cut   
everyone was so happy he thanked everyone and whished a safe nice vacation for everyone and all the cast hugged each other and said goodbye   
it was very early the next day when aidan and dean reached deans flat   
they both stretched out of the car greabed there stuff dean led aidan to the front door opened it   
he showed aidan aroud then showed him to the guest room   
aidan dropped his bag then sat down on the bed   
\- well then said dean a little nervously ill let you rest   
yeah started aidan wait he suddenly said i know you probably miss your own bed but for this time would you mind as aidan spoke these words taped the bed at least lie down with me until i fall asleep .   
-Dean was suprised at that but quickly recovered smile and sat down next to his friend.   
aidan lied doen dean took a deep breath and lied down next to him   
they both fell asleep without much of a fuss the filming sceduel had been so hectick that sleep came right away,.   
a few hours later aidan and dean woke up feeling replenished and completely comfortable   
as they turned to each other they both found that words would not be needed   
they got lost in each otheres eyes   
they lay there for so long barely blinking just searching through the others soul slowly without any words they got closer to each other they stopped when they were nose to nose both smiled and got even closer lacing there arms in a warm embrace still no words had been exchanged dean was so happy his heart was beating so fast   
-aid' i.. started dean however before he could finish aidan rmoved the last few inches seperating both of them and right then and there aidan and dean where kissing both wanting to taste the other the kiss was still slow both men wanting to memorize every last bit of detail of this moment .  
unfortunatly and regretfuly both men had to come out for air they just kept there foreheads close together while they took deep breths.   
as soon as they had recovered and looked at one another Dean couldnt help   
but say ive been dying to do that and just as he finished he just kissed aidan who did not object to the kiss   
wow aid' ive been wanting to talk to you to tell you how i felt for so long i just never though youd feel the same way i did   
\- oh Dean i think i always liked you i was an idiot for not seeing it sooner   
the rest of the day was spent holding hands kissing talking and whenever they could kiss some more they did


End file.
